Jango's Love
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Here is Jango's life kinda before he became more "ruthless." But two certain people kinda toned it down and made Jango reflect on memories. One or two characters are not real and I don't own any Star Wars characters or things.


**Jango's Love (summary): Jango finds his true love at last.Someone who managed to swim away into his heart without having to die. You may be surprised to see who it is.**

 **{Disclaimer}: I don't own any Star Wars characters except my own and you guys will know the difference. Also this has lots of fluff. WARNING! There will be a little bit of slash, when I pretend to do Jango's "past." Hope you enjoy, now read...please?**

 _Jango Fett,21, really thought that he found his soul mate. Mark Jackson. Mark is a wealthy businessman and kind solider in Jango's hometown. Their first kiss was magical and now a blur to Jango. Unfortunately Mark died. Jango was so heartbroken that he promised himself that he will never find love of any kind to anyone again and he became the known ruthless Jango Fett the bounty hunter._

"I want a clone." A blond slender man looked frightened at Jango Fett. "But sir, If I may ask, why?" He croaked. His body was shaking a lot. Jango stared at the man. "It's for my own purposes. Now do it Doctor!" The blond male wasn't so sure about the idea. "Sir, this will be a little difficult. Don't you want to have a baby with someone than having a clone?" Jango thought about it at first.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Oh Jango, what do you want?" Mark asked. He walked up and wrapped his arms around his lover's slim tainted waist. Jango kept stuttering," Uh..Um...I was thinking that maybe..um..we can be parents." Mark stared at Jango. It was so intense because of his "wolf like" green dominate hazel eyes, and Jango gulped. Mark saw that and softened his look."Sure, of course I want to be a parent with you.But, right now, if that is what you're trying to say, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." Jango nodded his head but tears formed into his eyes. He grabbed Mark by the neck and kissed him. He then unwillingly let the tears stream down his face. The pair let go." Jango, please don't think about of what you hear..about me dying.. I'm not gonna leave you until it's time." Mark gingerly kissed his cheek, following by many for for so many minutes._

 **End of flashback:**

Jango looked up and stared at the doctor,angered by the lack of speed to make the clone."Doctor, I will say this one more time!...I WANT A CLONE!" He yelled. The doctor knew there was nothing he can do. So he went on making the clone. He asked Jango for a DNA swab and saliva, for a urine testing in a cup(kinda weird), for 1cm of his hair and a picture of his honey brown eyes. Jango gave all of those to him and 2 days later the doctor finished the clone, the representation of the father.

With bravery and a little anger, the doctor carefully shoved the new clone into Jango's arms saying, " Here is the clone. I hope you know what you're doing Fett." Then he walked away. The baby clone was sleeping in Jango's arms. His curly black hair was in his face. His soft cheeks are the size of cupcakes and his body is "baby muscular" for him. Jango fell in love with his new born son."Dada.. Goo goo." The babe was awake. Jango's breath hitched, tears swelling into his eyes. He kissed his baby on the cheek." Oh my sweet baby, your name is Boba okay. My Boba.My baby, I wish you could meet someone special to me." He fingered Boba's cheek. Boba chuckled. That is his son.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Jango?Baby, where are you?" Asked Mark. Jango was in his room, looking at pictures of him and his family and him and Mark as a couple. "Ah, there you are." Mark leaned on Jango's shoulder. Jango leaned his head back and to his left to look at his lover,"Oh I'm just looking at pictures. That's all." Matt nuzzles his nose in Jango's hair, smelling the coconut scent from Jango's shampoo. "I love you Jango." Jango's eyes widened then became soft. "I know, I love you too."_

 **End of flashback:**

Jango carried his son in his arms and walked out of the building. Good thing he got lots of money from bounty hunting because he will need to buy things for his boy. After shopping, at his apartment, Boba slept in his new crib in Jango's room. Jango peers over his shoulder of him smiling and someone really special to him, his true love, Mark Henry Jackson. Tears streamed down his face." Mark, why did you leave me? Me and your son miss you." Boba gurgled suddenly, when he sees his father crying. Jango raced over to Boba, picked him up, and nuzzled his face to his. "Hey Boba, I'm okay.Don't worry my son." He kissed Boba's lips and started throwing him in the air. Boba screamed with laughter. Jango lay Boba down on his bed and kissed the little baby's belly, making fart noises. Then Jango moved over to Boba's left side and wrapped his arm softly around Boba protectively. He thought about the last moment he had with Mark. His fear in the past came true.

 **Flashback:**

 _Shots ranged out. Mark gasped and slumped sluggishly to the ground. "NO! MARK!" Yelled Jango. No this can't be. Mark cannot be dead. He reached his love. Mark recognized Jango and cupped his face." Jango. My baby. Listen carefully okay, Today is the day I told you about that I go," Jango shook his head no vigorously, tears starting to fall a lot," babe (wipes away tears) you've been the best person I ever met, the best person to share my lips, heart and soul with. I love you so much baby. Oh baby, baby,baby. Love you." Jango brought Mark to his lips. He kissed him hard with agony and so much love. He was crying through it. Sobs trying to be suppressed while kissing Mark hard, for the last time. Mark and Jango let go when needed for air. Mark kissed each of Jango's finger tips and took his last breath and went limp. Jango cried and cried, sobbed and sobbed. He lost his only love. He became angry at the people or person who killed his Mark. That's how he became the known aggressive bounty hunter._

 **End of flashback:**

Jango didn't realized that Boba placed his small chubby hand on his tear streaked face. Boba frowned and gurgled in displeasure. He babbled, trying to make his dad feel better and get his attention. Jango smiled at his baby boy, turned his hand and kissed the palm gingerly. At least he got Boba. Boba is his everything and if he lost his baby. He will be a worsening man. Boba is all he got for his sanity.

 _Love you Mark._

 **The end.**

 **So how do you guys think? I hope you like it. Please review this. You guys are the best and I love Jango and baby boba.**


End file.
